


Odd Time for a Picnic

by Willow_River



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River





	Odd Time for a Picnic

“You know, I could help you carry that, Thog.”

“I’ve got it,” Thog responded, hugging the picnic basket closer to himself as they crested the hill. “We’re almost there anyway.”

Ashe raised an eyebrow at the man, but made no further comment. She decided it might be better to just let the man have his pride, whatever that was worth.

The white-haired girl watched as the man led her to a beach and laid out a picnic blanket, arranging the contents of the basket around it. It was an odd time to have a picnic, considering the sun had already set, and there was a chill breeze in the air now. She wished she’d had the foresight to bring a jacket with her.

“Thog, I know you’re trying to be impressive but… really? Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars. Did you swallow one of Markus’ romance novels or something? Should I call a doctor?”

“Are you saying you don’t want the food?”

“Oh, no, I’m not saying that. I just mean you’re not usually this… mushy.”

Thog huffed and took a seat, gesturing for Ashe to do the same. “Kyr insisted that I had to make the first date really impressive. Honestly, I think he just wanted to take notes.” He jerked a thumb at a bush about twenty feet away where the engineer was not so well hidden.

“Aah.” Ashe shrugged. Might as well play along. It was better than having the big man sitting around sulking for the next few days. Plus, she had to admit, Thog threw together a mean picnic.


End file.
